


Mayday!

by taekookieluvs



Series: Don't Leave Me [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Taehyung | V are Related, F/M, Hurt Byun Baekhyun, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slice of Life, Taebaek twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookieluvs/pseuds/taekookieluvs
Summary: Just the begining of the twins background.





	1. How it Came to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Just the begining of the twins background.

The identical twins had been born to the rich parents of Byun Myungjoon (Korean) and Layla Kim (Korean American). Taehyung had been a difficult labor delivery compared to his twin in which he ended up a whole thirty minutes younger, as well as hard of hearing (completely deaf in his left ear & significant hearing loss in right). Regardless of the turn of events the Byun parents were both elated and FINALLY glad to have the boys out in the world.

The twins spent their first few years in their hometown of Ilsan with mostly their mother and hired help until they were old enough for constant travel. Due to their father's position as co-owner and acting CEO of Byun and Lee Pharmaceuticals they then moved around a lot in the preceding years, especially with the branching out into other countries. 

Each stay was never too long. For Baekhyun it had been hard for him to make friends at the private schools they were enrolled in. He was a quiet, shy kid who stuck close to his younger brother. He had always been envious of how his twin managed to charm everybody into liking him after they got past the part that he was nearly deaf. At least he had friends by ‘default’ as Taehyung wouldn’t go on any playdates without his hyung. A few times, the twins even played the old ‘switch aeroo’ with the common’ friends because back then they used to look identical. Eventually they would get caught when someone would try to talk to ‘Baekhyun’ and he couldn’t hear them as ‘Taehyung’ would be wearing the hearing aid. They would all get a good laugh about it.

This never lasted long though before they had to move onto another city, or another country. 

In the late middle school years was when the twins started to really differentiate themselves. Baekhyun started to do more physical things, taking up archery lessons, horsebacking riding and sometimes even going sailing with their appa. The older twin had also taken an interesting in drawing, always sketching and doing little doodles on their flights from one destination to another. 

Taehyung had taken up photography and was often found taking photos of each place they visited. He was also super talent when it came to electronics, taking stuff apart just to put it back together. He’d also developed a joy in shopping at high end stores with their mother. He had quite the fashion sense already for his age and had on several occasions given older woman tips on how to get a mans attention with their outfits (he’s 11 xD). 

In high school was when things started to really kick up in Baekhyun’s favor, who started to become immensely popular. He has started to go through puberty, he hit a bit of a growth spurt (he had been really short compared to Taehyung up until this point), his jaw and facial features became more defined, and lost a bunch of his baby fat. Without even doing anything he was turning everybody’s heads. Meanwhile, his younger brother was simply tall, lanky and quite the nerd, but he didn’t seem to mind much.

Their last two years of secondary school, the twins returned to Seoul to finish schooling. Baekhyun became the captain of the Archery club and led the team to many competitive wins. Being super popular it had been no surprise that he had several girlfriends by this time. It wasn’t their last year, mid-term, when he really became aware that he also fancied the boys. He hadn’t thought to much on the subject other than, ‘Oh he’s cute,’ because he knew his father wouldn’t approve due to the family image that needed to be upheld. However, after the Archery clubs final Regional Championship win was when it all changed. 

Baekhyun had hung back in the locker room after the rest of the guys had headed out so he could plan for a end of the season prank. As he had just pulled on his clean shirt one of his team members had re-appeared and was standing awkwardly shy in front of him. Baekhyun had been about to ask what was up when the younger year boy blurted out in a jumble of word vomit that he had been crushing on him ever since freshman year. The captain had tried not to laugh (it was cute, and funny at the same time and kinda reminded him of Taehyung when he couldn’t control his mouth). The boy, Ok Yeongki, had successfully managed to become Baekhyun’s first official boyfriend (secretly of course). 

When they returned to Seoul for the last two year of high school Taehyung had hit the books, hard. He wanted to go to a great university and make his parents proud of him. While his hyung was busy winning athletic competitions, he himself was taking awards home in science, and computer competitions. 

The Byun parents could have been more proud of their boys when they finally graduated. Taehyung in the top one percent and with an acceptance to Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technology (KAIST)! Baekhyun didn’t fair to bad either being in the top ten percentile, and had plans to attend Korea National Sport University for archery.


	2. It All Went To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crashed that change their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This is such TRASH!

All the broadcast stations had been buzzing for hours about one of the biggest pieces of news to happen in South Korea in a while. 

BYUN FAMILY IN TRAGIC PLANE ACCIDENT

Scrolled along the bottom of the channel Baekhyun was currently trying to tune out as his new guardian, Kim Junmyeon sat next to his hospital bed, mouth agape as he saw the carnage. He really wished the family friend would change the channel, he didn’t want to watch it. Didn’t want to be reminded of the horrors that had happened just hours ago.

\--

The Byun family had been vacationing at their second home located in Busan in celebration of the twin's graduation and being accepted to such fine universities. It was too short according to Taehyung who whined as he boarded their private jet, and Baekhyun couldn’t say he didn’t disagree. They were already headed back to Seoul, where the family had moved to when they came back to Korea. 

Baekhyun had been sitting across from his mother at the table, doodling something stupid while his dad was on his laptop for work. Taehyung had just gotten up to get something to drink when the jet suddenly dipped. At first, none of them thought anything about it, they had practically lived on planes and turbulence was a normal occurrence. It wasn’t until the older twin smelled something burning that he knew something was very wrong. He was about to call out to Taehyung to return to his seat but was interrupted when the jet rolled to his left and he heard an explosion. His eyes widened as he looked out the window seeing the engine on the wing had caught fire suddenly. Somewhere behind he also heard a pained yelp. He whipped his head around to see his brother crying on the ground, ‘He must have been tossed about and landed there when the plane rolled.’

The older was about to get up and go to him but he was pushed back into his seat by his mother and buckled in before she took a seat next to him. _“Taehyung-ah!”_ Baekhyun shouted at her but she took his hand to try and calm him. _“Your dad is getting him. Stay put,”_ she ordered him as she pointed at his appa who was approaching his twin. He was about to reach out to him when there was another explosion, this time sending the jet nosediving towards the ground. Baekhyun was screaming at the top of his lungs, he was so scared. The rapid decline, mixed with his screaming had caused him to blackout due to lack of proper oxygen. 

When he had rewoken his head was killing him. His vision was beyond blurred and he was confused. The smell of fire and burning metal reminded him of the few moments before he had passed out. OH, MY GOD. He felt something heavy laying over him and didn’t want to look. Knowing if he did his life would never be the same again. When he eventually mustered the courage he realized his mother had wrapped herself around him in a protective manner. She wasn’t moving and he was starting to hyperventilate. _“Eomma?!”_ he tried to say, his throat burned as he said it. There was no response. He tried nudging her this time, eliciting a painful cry as his arm seemed to have snapped in two. Baekhyun almost vomited at the sight of part of his bone sticking out from his flesh. There was still no response from his mother though. He finally managed to push her up and off him with his other arm and his heart almost crawled itself out his chest as he saw all the blood on her face, and how mangled it was. He took a deep breath and placed two fingers on the side of her neck to feel for a pulse. Despite how hot it was in the wreckage of the jet his mother's body was already a bit cold and he knew she was gone. 

He hadn’t even realized he had been crying ever since he woke back up, but it only increased with the news he figured out. Baekhyun had been busy fumbling with his seatbelt when he heard it. A strangled and gargled whine. 

_“Taehyung?!”_ he shouted, only barely recognizing the sobs of his younger brother. 

Once he managed to undo the clasp on the belt that held him in place he was suddenly tumbling out of the chair and onto the floor letting out another agonizing sound pain as he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his leg. He couldn’t worry about that right now, he needed to get to his brother. Baekhyun dragged himself along the ground until he found a crumpled body, too large to be Taehyung’s. He gulped. He didn’t need to check to know his father was already gone, he could just tell by the way the man’s body was so broken. 

_“Taetae!”_ Baekhyun called again but all he got was incoherent mutters. He was close though he realized. He continued to pull himself towards the sobs until finally, his eyes fell on the bloodied face of his twin. The other was trapped under heavy debris and he knew he wouldn’t be able to move it off him in his current condition. He also looked like he was having difficulty breathing, each inhale he took was sharp and looked pained, and with every exhale it sound garbled, coupled with blood dribbling from the side of his mouth. HOLY SHIT. Baekhyun knew there was literally nothing he could do to help him, and he appeared to be very much at death’s door. His brotherly instincts still kicked in as he reached out with his good hand and held Taehyung’s in his.

 _“Shh… Tae. It’s okay. You are going to be okay. Hyung is here now,”_ he spoke as calmly as he could even though he was silently panicking inside as he watched the life drain from the younger's eyes. Taehyung tried to speak but he was quickly hushed.

 _“Don’t talk Taetae. Save your strength. I know. It hurts,”_ he continued, figuring his brother had to be in ten times more pain than him. Baekhyun laid there watching his chest rise and fall slowly, his eyes fluttering closed. He kept nudging him awake. He needed to stay conscious to have the best chance but it seemed like they were both fighting a losing battle when the other’s eyes finally closed.

 _“Taehyung! Wake up!”_ Baekhyun screamed, his voice now filled with new terror. _“You can’t leave me. Your the only one left! You're my brother! My twin! The second part of my soul! You can’t leave yet! It’s not your time! People still love you! I love you!”_ he said in deliria.

The older twin had been so focused on Taehyung that he wasn’t at all aware that emergency services had arrived and were making their way to them inside the wreckage. When they came into view and tried to help him he went crazy. He insisted that they help his brother first. They literally had to drag him kicking and screaming from the jet and sedate him as soon they had a chance. 

\--

When he was conscious again he found himself in the hospital, his arm and leg had been placed in a cast and his head bandaged. Junmyeon was standing in the doorway discussing with a doctor but as soon as he saw him awake he made his way over to him. Taehyung was the first thing Baekhyun had asked about and when he found out his brother was on life support he literally crawled his ass out of the bed in an attempt to find him. His antics had ended up with him being sedated again. So now he laid there while Junmyeon watched the news coverage of the accident.

 _“Can I see Taehyungie now?”_ he finally managed to speak up, the elder’s head whipping towards him having not realized he’d even woken up.


	3. What Does it Mean to Be Strong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really, really sorry for the LONG wait for an update!!!!

Junmyeon had been hesitant to allow the still recovering male to see his younger twin in such a delicate state, but who was he to deny him? While he would be their guardian for the next few months and could make all their decisions, he felt like this was one he couldn’t make for him. At first Junmyeon had wanted to spare Baekhyun the sight of seeing his twin on life support but the young male was quite persistent, to say the least, and eventually wore him down. 

_“Are you sure Baekhyun? It’s not a pleasant sight,”_ the longtime family friend asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

 _“I can’t let him be alone Myeon,”_ was all Baekhyun responded, having exhausted all the other reasons prior. The elder brother knew his heart would probably break at the sight of Taehyung, but he couldn’t just leave him with nobody by his side. 

Junmyeon sighed but agreed before calling a nurse to help transport him to the Intensive Care Unit. 

\--

It had been five days since the accident and Baekhyun had first seen his younger twin unconscious and hooked up to a machine to help him breathe. He rarely left his brothers side, and when he did, it was because he had been forced away by the staff. He remembered on the third day a doctor had the audacity to mention taking Taehyung off of life support and the elder had flipped his shit at the mere suggestion. He remembered on the third day a doctor had the audacity to mention taking Taehyung off of life support and the elder had flipped his shit at the mere suggestion. There was no way he was going to so easily give up on him. Taehyung was a fighter, he had been his whole life. So when the 6th day rolled around and he was informed that Taehyung had become strong enough to breathe on his own, and no longer needed assistance he wasn’t surprised in the least. He secretly wanted to rub it in the doctor’s face but chose reluctantly to hold back. 

_“Baekhyunnie?!”_ his name was called from the slight ajar glass door, an older man stood there panting, as if he had just run a mile. 

_“Uncle Jin?”_ the injured male questioned after taking in the other’s disheveled look.

 _“Oh my god. I came as soon as I found out. I am sooo sorry I wasn’t here earlier,”_ Seokjin, their mother’s baby brother apologized before entering the room and approaching his nephew.

 _“I was helping in a small village in Mongolia and didn’t readily have access to a phone, or the news… but went I went to a larger town I saw the news coverage. I contacted Mr. Kim and came immediately,”_ he tried to explain. The elder felt terrible for not being there sooner for his nephews in light of what had happened.

 _“It’s okay Jinnie,”_ Baekhyun spoke, his voice low.

 _“How are you feeling?”_ Seokjin asked out of instinct but didn’t even wait for a response before he was wrapping his arms around the slender frame of the other in a tight hug.

 _“I’m okay… but Taehyungie, and omma and appa,”_ he tried to explain but his voice was suddenly caught in his throat and tears threatened to fall. 

_“Oh, Baekkie…. I know you're trying to be strong, but I am here now. Let it out,”_ he spoke sweetly towards to the still wheelchair-bound teen. 

That was all Baekhyun needed to hear before the floodgates opened and he started to sob violently against his uncle's chest. He attempted to say stuff but it was hard to make anything out through the snot and wails, so Seokjin just rocked him until he felt the other release the death grip he had on his shirt. 

\--

Seokjin had never really stayed in one place for long, always traveling to use his skills and help those less fortunate. This time, however, he found himself getting a small apartment in Seoul so he could stay close to the boys, and keep an eye on Baekhyun who seemed to not be doing well mentally and emotionally. While he himself had lost his precious older sister, Baekhyun had lost so much more and refused to leave Taehyung's side even after he had been discharged. Seokjin would deal with his own grief later, for the sake of his remaining family.


	4. Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally wakes up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! And yeah I know its trash!
> 
> Just trying to get them to present day TBH.

It had been two months before the combined efforts of Seokjin and Junmyeon could get Baekhyun to do anything other than sitting by his brother’s bedside during visiting hours, he was quite the stubborn teen. They had all been informed prior that Taehyung was stable but that he had slipped into a coma and the doctors didn’t have any good news in regards to when or if he would awake. 

Baekhyun had hated the idea of not being by Tae’s side if he were to wake up, knowing he would probably freak out, but had finally relented to the elders and signed up to start taking classes at the local university. He had decided to major in criminal justice, with the intent of becoming a homicide detective after finding out that the plane ‘accident’ hadn’t been one at all. After a month of Junmyeon helping conduct a full-on investigation they found out that the private jet had been tampered with. To say the trio was furious at the news would be an understatement. Baekhyun wanted whoever to pay for what they had done to his family. For killing his parents, and for Taehyung who may never even wake up. He just needed to figure out who was responsible.

\--

Five months after the incident Baekhyun had been in one of his class lectures, listening to the professor drone on boringly. He was about to fall asleep when his phone started to go off. Mr. Choi had reprimanded him, telling him to turn it off, but Baekhyun had completely ignored him and pulled it out. Upon seeing the missed number he found himself sprinting out in the middle of class, not even bothering to pick up his items. He bounced his legs nervously on the cab ride to the hospital, and flew down the halls, garnering several shouts from staff to stop running. When he reached his brother’s private room he flung the door open and was met with two large, confused and curious eyes staring at him.

 _“Baekhyun hyung?”_ the occupant asked warily.

 _“TAEHYUNGIE!!”_ Baekhyun replied and was literally throwing himself onto his now awake brother.

 _“Whhat happened? Why am I here?”_ the younger asked as he looked around the hospital room.

 _“Do you not remember anything Taetae?”_ the slightly older asked cautiously, his stomach plummeting at the thought of having to tell the other about their parents. 

_“I...I remember there was… an accident? The jet… OH MY GOD!”_ Taehyung’s eyes widen as if it finally all came rushing back to him. 

_“Omma and Appa?”_ Taehyung questioned, his voice quiet and wavering, afraid of the answer. Baekhyun simply shook his head to indicate they hadn’t survived, and let his younger brother cry in arms for as long as was necessary for him. 

_“Samchon Jin is here though. I have been staying with him. He visited you every day, like me,”_ he tried to comfort the other, who simply nodded.

 _“Hyung….”_ Taehyung spoke into the crook of his hyung’s neck.

 _“Yes Tae?”_ Baekhyun replied.

 _“I… can’t feel my legs,”_ he informed his brother who shot up in shock at the news and immediately called for a doctor. 

\--

The brothers, as well as Seokjin had been informed after a long bout of test and examinations that Taehyung had sustained an injury to his spinal cord. The news was beyond shocking to say the least. Baekhyun was heartbroken for his younger brother, but Taehyung seemed to take it more in strides and with a more optimistic view. The doctors had explained that while it would be an extremely long and painful process that with constant physical therapy he could be able to walk again as the spinal cord had not been severed. Taehyung took that tiny bit of hope and held onto it with all his might.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if this is at all interesting to you all... im deciding if I wanna actually continue the next update in this part, and the next section in the series (current day taebaek twins with the exo/bts gang)


End file.
